


Sleep is a necessity (even for immortals)

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Episode Six, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Despite being immortal and technically resistant to things like fatigue, the day had been so emotionally testing and Crowley really needed sleep.And, even though Aziraphale had never actually slept before, Crowley knew that the angel needed it too.





	Sleep is a necessity (even for immortals)

**Author's Note:**

> For day 31: there was only one bed
> 
> (I can't believe this is the last one. This has been such an amazing experience)

“You can stay at my place, if you like,” Crowley said. He deliberately kept his eyes on the bus and away from Aziraphale.

Aziraphale paused before answering, “I don’t think my side would like that.”

“You don’t have a side, remember?” Crowley said, he stood up and flagged down the bus while Aziraphale remained on the bench. “We’re on our own side now.”

“I guess you’re right,” Aziraphale said, as he joined Crowley on the side of the road. He inhaled deeply, as if gathering courage, and said, “In that case, I will accept your kind offer.”

“Whatever, angel,” Crowley said as they boarded the bus. Once they sat down together, the driver performed an illegal U-turn and headed towards London.

The flat was exactly like Crowley had left it: the black circle where Ligur was killed was still in the entranceway with the empty thermos and plant mister on the floor nearby. Crowley gingerly stepped over these items and made his way to the bedroom with Aziraphale following behind him.

Having not been used for many years (as he had been busy trying to prevent the end of the world), the bedroom had become dusty and stale. Crowley made the room fresh as soon as he entered with barely a conscious thought. Despite being immortal and technically resistant to things like fatigue, the day had been so emotionally testing and Crowley really needed sleep.

And, even though Aziraphale had never actually slept before, Crowley knew that the angel needed it too.

“Uh, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, looking slightly puzzled, “Do you need me to go so you can sleep?”

“No,” Crowley said as he climbed into bed on the far side, “You’re sleeping as well. Go – or whatever – knows you need it.”

Aziraphale lied down next to him. They were facing each other on their sides though Crowley’s eyes were mostly closed; he could just make out Aziraphale lying there completely awake. The angel hadn’t even closed his eyes.

Softly, Aziraphale said, “I’m not really sure how to go to sleep.”

Crowley huffed and said, “Just close your eyes and relax. Even if you don’t fall asleep, at least you would have rested for a bit.”

“Okay,” Aziraphale said and fell silent. Crowley remained awake long enough to hear the angel’s breathing even out before he drifted off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this; kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
